


Piercings and Bracelets, how Fun!

by froppysexual



Series: Amami Week 2019 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami week 2019, Bracelets, Brotp, Gen, Piercings, drv3 - Freeform, hope AU, listen, sdr2 - Freeform, shjshdkqhdks I love them, these 2 sound like such a good brotp, wholesome chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froppysexual/pseuds/froppysexual
Summary: He chose not to overthink this at the moment, and shook his head. “Nah. At most, just finding them at really cool thrift stores.” He smirked, before noticing Ibuki pouted at that a little bit.“Boooriiinng! Well Ibuki’s gonna tell you the story of how I got this bracelet!!” She pointed to a golden studded bracelet on her left wrist, and grinned. Oh boy.-Rantaro week prompt 2, bracelet! With another cute brotp uwu





	Piercings and Bracelets, how Fun!

“Heyoooo! You have a lot of bracelets!! Is there a story behind all of them?! I wanna hear!!”

Rantaro looked up in confusion, and across the lunch table. The girl across from him was Ibuki Mioda, the... ultimate musician, right? Or musical artist? All he knew was that her ultimate was the same as Kaede’s and Mukuro’s crush (he keeps forgetting her name).

He chose not to overthink this at the moment, and shook his head. “Nah. At most, just finding them at really cool thrift stores.” He smirked, before noticing Ibuki pouted at that a little bit.

“Boooriiinng! Well Ibuki’s gonna tell you the story of how I got this bracelet!!” She pointed to a golden studded bracelet on her left wrist, and grinned. Oh boy.

Then she went on with probably the most confusing story Rantaro’s ever heard in his life. How was this even related to the bracelet??! She was also rambling about the one scrunchie on her right wrist (do scrunchies even count as bracelets???) and all her other cool clothing choices. Her multiple painful looking piercings, the ones below her bottom lip, all that. Ibuki was all over the place because of a bracelet.

Really, she reminded him of Kokichi in a way. They were both energetic, bored easily, loud, excitable, and so much more. However, that’s where the similarities seemed to end. Rantaro wasn’t the absolute best with telling others emotions (that was a job for Shuichi), but he could tell by the glint in her eyes that she seemed genuinely happy with this conversation. Whereas Kokichi most times seemed... out of it.

“Hey hey, are you spaced out?? Are you sure you don’t have a story for any of your rings, earrings or bracelets??” Ibuki snapped her fingers in front of him, and he noticed that she was wearing freshly painted black nail polish. Like him!

“Uh, actually. There’s this one bracelet.” He pointed to one on his right wrist. It was nothing more than a gray band that fit rather tightly on his wrist, but it actually had quite a backstory to it. The girls interest seemed to rise and she smiled at him. It meant to continue.

“Alrighty. Back in middle school I was just hiking in the woods alone...”

For the next 20 minutes, he told Ibuki about how he just happened to find this bracelet while trapped in a forest by himself. She nodded and had grabbed her notebook, writing in it while listening to him. What was she writing? He might never know.

Unfortunately, lunch had to end already. They both got up, and Ibuki held up her notebook to show him.

“Ibuki wrote a bunch of awesome song lyrics about your cool story! I’m gonna work on the guitar now! Oh! And you have to listen to it once Ibuki finishes!! Bye bye!” The energetic girl ran off once she finished.

Rantaro felt a hand on his shoulder and saw a pink haired dude next to him. He must’ve overheard on the convo.

“As much as I love Ibuki, her music kinda sucks, so prepare your ears.”

Rantaro has already been planning that out, and was nervously playing with his bracelets now.

Oh boy.

All this over a gray bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Mukuro x Sayaka is canon in my AU, no I will not explain why >:)
> 
> Shhdkahekhdjsjw be warned, 90% of this series is rantaro brotp with girls cuz I love the idea of him being like an older bro to all the girls in HPA
> 
> Also you can decide if kazuichi means he platonically loves Ibuki or has a crush on her skdhkwhd I’m still developing an opinion on SoudaBuki so
> 
> Anyways comments are appreciated 😘😘


End file.
